


Coney Island Baby

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [13]
Category: Dr. Who - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day out with the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coney Island Baby

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 72. Originally posted to LJ on May 13, 2011. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://dontgiveahoot.livejournal.com/profile)[**dontgiveahoot**](http://dontgiveahoot.livejournal.com/): Jack showing the Doctor why humans like rollercoasters. Spelling/Grammar look-over from [](http://toddyboi.livejournal.com/profile)[**toddyboi**](http://toddyboi.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

It was hard enough to say “no” to one companion, much less two--especially these two.

Jack had suggested going to Coney Island in the 1920’s and Rose had immediately become enamoured with the idea of dressing as a flapper.

The clothes suited them both and he couldn’t help grinning as they strolled the boardwalk. His smile froze when he saw Jack’s intention to take him for a ride on the Cyclone.

“Why?” he asked, genuinely perplexed.

“Why not?” Jack replied. “Danger, cheap thrills, the possibility of upchucking a questionable chili dog.”

“Sounds like a day on the TARDIS.”

“Exactly.”  



End file.
